


Lock.Clock

by Kanaraincat



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaraincat/pseuds/Kanaraincat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间线：422后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock.Clock

**Author's Note:**

> 　　"Seems everybody wants to lock me up."
> 
> 　　And she smiled.

　　

　　***

　　

　　Tick-Tack.

　　不知怎的，那天起滴答声变得异常刺耳。

　　

　　***

　　

　　Tick-Tack.　　

　　秒针的齿轮转动，比她的呼吸平稳。

　　Root终于睁开眼睛，视线便再没从她心心念念的小个子身上移开。

　　Tick-Tack,Tick-Tack.　

　　Root花费了两秒钟意识到自己的手脚都被铁链锁在了墙上，她正半裸地背靠墙瘫坐在地上。腿上的枪伤已经被简单包扎，房间里空荡荡的，但有一张简易床。一瞬间她不明白自己为什么没有躺在床上，而她挂念了数个月之久的Shaw坐在那里冷冷地观察着她。

　　“为什么要锁着我呢，Sameen？”她将这句玩笑话说给自己听。

　　对方并没有给予她回应，不耐烦地皱眉的样子却如此令人熟悉。熟悉得让她想放声大笑，又想嚎啕大哭。但Root将两种情绪糅合折中，显示出一副不为所动的模样，就好像她从没有想念过Shaw，就好像全都理所当然。

　　“似乎每个人都想把我锁起来。”

　　然后她笑了。

　　Shaw眼里的寒光似乎颤动了一下，一言不发地走来。　 

　　Tick-Tack.　　

　　空荡荡的房间里挂着一只古旧的时钟，发出的声响也在这个空间里空落落地散开，与Shaw稳健的脚步相配，Root几乎听得出神。直到Shaw在她面前站定，她才恍然大悟般地抬起眼睛与她四目相对。

　　她是根，从Shaw的深色瞳孔里厚颜无耻而又饥渴地吸收起养分，那巨大的牵引力使她们隔着一米的距离紧紧相贴。久违的小个子似乎对此产生了一如既往的抗拒，咬紧了牙齿绷紧厚实的嘴唇，却没有抽离目光。Root缺失了许久的部分被一点点填满，伤痛似乎也不足挂齿了。

　　噢，这可是她们的重逢。

　　Shaw却带着一双燃满欲望的眼睛默不作声。Root或许应该感激她的沉默，这样她才能自行思考手脚上的铁链的意义。现在她就像眼前那只小猛兽嘴边的猎物，并不奄奄一息，却处在一个既温顺又柔软可口的状态里。时机似乎已经为她们铺垫了一切，秒针滴答滴答地催促，Root却比任何时候都更加耐心。

　　小个子观察她的眼神就像哈勃望远镜一般硬邦邦的，不放过任何细节地记录下数据，无法自行计算。于是她利用左腿仅有的移动范围，鞋尖撩水似的挑了挑她的裤脚。这样的行为起到了按下开关的功效，愤怒的Shaw很快跨蹲在她伸直的双腿上方，双手撑住她头颅两边的墙面，将她圈锁在了自己的势力范围内，凶狠又饥饿地瞪着她。

　　Root出奇安静地贴上了那人绷紧的嘴唇，企图用柔和的摩蹭将它舒展。她闭上了眼睛，也屏住了呼吸，每一寸画面和空气都矜贵得不可亵渎，只是以她此生最严谨的心态小心翼翼地触碰。对方却猛然咬住了她的下唇，一股腥咸瞬间涌出，疼痛使她松开了牙关，将热腾腾湿漉漉的气息喷吐在Shaw的鼻尖下方。这为Shaw的攻势提供了条件，于是那人粗暴地撞开了她的唇，将嘴唇和自己的舌尖一股脑地塞入她的滚烫的口中搅拌不止。

　　Shaw的鼻息流淌在右脸上，她觉得自己就快要喘不过气来。

　　Tick-Tack.Root不知道自己的生命还能延续多久。

　　她在梦里见到过无数次的女人此刻已经跪在她的身体两侧，膝盖强势地夹住她的臀，有力的双手握住她的腰——Root动弹不得，任凭撕咬任凭摆布。她又凭什么反抗呢？Shaw咬破了她的嘴唇后又用獠牙刺伤了她的下颚和脖颈，舔舐她的锁骨时手掌揉弄着腰间柔软的肌肤，把它弄得火辣辣地疼起来。

　　“……Shaw,你该知道——”

　　“闭嘴。”

　　那人抛出命令的口吻后用力掐住了她的大腿根部，又在Root从钻心的疼痛中缓和过来之前滑入了她的身体。Shaw的动作丝毫没有犹疑，有的只是暴力和饥渴，她反复地将Root送至极乐天堂的边缘，又在那之前用疼痛将她扯下地狱。被紧紧锁住的Root在她手中全不隐忍地发出能令她愉悦令她欲罢不能的轻吟。

　　她真的就快要窒息了。分明还在呼吸，氧气分明还在源源不断地流入她的肺里，Root却觉得自己就快要窒息而死，就快要被绝望与欢愉之间的巨大鸿沟压迫得碎裂开来。泪水已经流了满面，将嘴里的混着血腥的味道搅得一塌糊涂。

　　Tick-Tack.

　　老天，她爱Shaw，在这时钟走过的每一秒的滴答声里爱着Shaw。手腕被铁链箍得快要起火，Shaw留下的每一个咬痕和即将出现的淤青都疼得快要挤爆她的脑袋，Root甚至不知道自己还剩下多少秒钟。

　　但她觉得值得。

　　

　　***

　　

　　夜晚很凉。

　　Harold提着皮箱，她和Reese端着沉沉的机关枪，自顾崇高得就像末日破败的君王最后的骑士。亲眼看到Reese中枪倒下，她护着Harold心想或许在这里结局也是不赖的选择，Root却还有一个奢侈的心愿。

　　于是上帝实现了她的心愿。

　　模模糊糊出现在地平线上的黑影孤单又薄情，她呆滞地愣住，直到那人枪管中飞来的一颗子弹击中了她的右腿。然后她便倒在地上虔诚地等待，心跳快得像要从瘦弱的身体里冲撞而出。为了构思她们重逢的第一句话，Root甚至就要仰着天数起星星来。可惜枪声太嘈杂，她没能听见Shaw靠近的步伐，或许也因此错过了皮箱落地的砰然响动和Harold绝望的声音。

　　Shaw忽地落入她的视界里，Root却甚至没有来得及将极度的喜悦从自己混乱的内心里剥离出来，砸中她脑袋的枪柄便夺走了她还不甘离开的意识。

　　来人像个宣誓主权的征服者，用鞋底在她左肩上踩出了一个脏兮兮的印记。

　　那个印记却莫名烙在她的视网膜上隐隐作痛，一种近乎熟悉的不可思议的感觉驱使着Shaw在冷冰冰的枪林弹雨中抱起了那个单薄的女人。

　　她不知道自己究竟想要做些什么。或许只是因为这个女人身上有值得拷问的利用价值。

　　总之Shaw不知道。甚至在为她包扎伤口的时候，Shaw都不明白自己的手指为什么能游走得如此之快，就好像焦心于那令人不快的出血量一样。但这毫无可能，Sameen Shaw从不曾焦心于任何东西。

　　她就像夜晚一样凉。

　　

　　***

　　

　　Tick-Tack.　

　　Shaw意识到自己不想放走那个卷发女人时，念想被她付诸于直观的行动——将那人的手脚都锁在了安全屋的墙边。就像着了魔似的，她怔怔地坐在床沿，望着那个似曾相识的女人，将那张苍白的憔悴的疲惫的面孔与所有的记忆做着比照。

　　把战利品报告给了Greer后，她觉得自己需要擦一擦手枪，却被滴答滴答的钟声搅得连抬起手的心情都没有。反倒是那个女人朝她睁开的眼睛里的棕色瞳孔引起了她的兴趣，于是她朝她走近。

　　一向冷淡的Shaw不能理解为什么有人能在这样的境遇中满脸戏谑，那双眼睛里甚至没有半点对她的恐惧。于是她蹲下身去凑得更近了一些，似乎终于摸到了一些自己带走她的原因的头绪。

　　噢是的，这个面容娇好的女人快把她的欲望都勾出眼球了。更何况她的锁骨和肋骨还在她眼前晃动。Shaw要蹂躏她、听到这执拗的薄唇中溜出那些下流的求饶的呜咽。

　　Tick-Tack.

　　近在眼前时才能望见的那人眼里的绝望简直性感极了，Shaw在心底里得意地笑了一下。就在下一个瞬间那个女人便祈求似的贴上来一个畏畏缩缩的吻，这撩着火的摩擦多么令人愤恨。于是Shaw强势地实践了自己的臆想，啃食那湿润的唇和舌，撕咬柔嫩的肌肤，她将那个女人死死夹在两腿之间，恨不得把她可恨的腰揉碎。

　　快感随着温度猛然升上了胸口，但这该死的涩涩的胸闷又从何而来。Shaw连想都不愿意想，仿佛那是一块被高压电铁丝网围起来的禁区，仅仅是逼迫她靠近那里便足够使她暴怒地施加惩罚。她用劲掐了那人大腿根部最柔弱的部位，听见她在自己手中痛楚的呼声，Shaw更加恣意妄为地将手指穿入了她的身体。

　　但这他妈根本就不是她想要的东西。

　　那个女人愈是呻吟，Shaw便愈是慌闷。在意识到自己替她舔去眼泪的瞬间，她甚至想要咬断自己的舌头。

　　但她没有这么做，她觉得有些东西正在被撕碎。呲啦呲啦的尖锐响声和滴答滴答的声音烦躁地搅和在一起，她的心脏就快要被怒意挤爆了。那女人居然偷瞥着她狰狞的模样边哼边浅笑了一下，鼻腔里还溜出了一股不屑的嘲笑般的气流。

　　Shaw站起身来单手捏住她全无血色的脸颊，在那种胸闷被放大的瞬间另一只手不自觉地握成了拳，甚至在自己察觉之前便已经砸向了她的腹部。听闻那人喉咙里痛苦的闷响，Shaw像是被一大把又尖又细的针头戳中了心脏，疼得她胡吼了一句后将那人扔回原处。

　　噢不，这可不是该死的欲望该有的表现。

　　用力呼吸时Shaw的肩猛烈地起伏，她看见坐在墙角的女人弓着身体捂着被痛击的部位，却还对她抬起了一张带着微笑的脸——那微笑简直就像是宽恕。但那双棕色的瞳孔此时却深得看不到底，像是被黑暗和绝望钻成了两个黑黢黢的洞似的，Shaw感到背脊上的一阵凉意。

　　Tick-Tack.

　　每一秒钟都被标度得如此明确。

　　“……你该知道——”

　　“闭嘴。”Shaw咬断了她颤颤巍巍的话语，却引来了对方的一阵空洞洞的笑。她不知道那双绝望眼睛的主人是如何提起嘴角的，她从没有见过那样令人心碎的笑容——也从不曾心碎。

　　“都没有了。”那人说着微微仰起了下颚，耸肩时铁链哗啦啦地响。

　　Shaw没有回应，抓起被丢在一边的沾着血的黑色大衣扔在她身上。她觉得这是最好的做法——让自己不必看到满身的伤痕和血迹斑斑。她只希望Greer派来的人可以快点赶到。

　　Tick-Tack.

　　滴答滴答的每一秒钟都在她的心膜上搔痒。

　　“……结束了。”

　　与那人沙哑的声线一同出现的，还有门外渐近的脚步声。Shaw感到了前所未有的解脱，如果她能意识到自己的样子有多狼狈，或许就不会像个逃兵似的走向门边了。

　　“等一下，Sameen。”

　　那甜腻的音调中Shaw最后一次回过头去——她向来厌恶唤她名字的人。

　　“我想我至少得报出自己的名字。”那人带着鼻音说话时甚至没有抬起头来，低垂的脸埋没在乱糟糟碎发间，微颤的肩意味着她又莫名其妙地哭了，而Shaw实在是懒得思考这些。“我是Root。”

　　Shaw敷衍地点了头，破门而出。

　　

　　***

　　

　　Tick-Tack.

　　只剩她一人的空间安静得将秒针走动的滴答声无限放大、掏空。

　　收拾残局是Shaw的责任，得把这个安全屋清理得像从没有人出现过一样。她却无法动弹地站在原地，望着沾满血痕的墙面默不作声。Root这个词像一把锋利的剑，喃喃这个名字的每一遍都如同往脑海深处划着裂口，她趴在裂缝边缘张望时前所未有的空虚和疼痛便绞住她的脖颈。她却还是一遍又一遍疯子似的重复念叨着那个疯女人的名字。

　　“Root...”

　　有一些东西不见了。

　　这个名字有她最爱的牛排的嚼劲，有一股特殊香水的气味，有子弹在空中滑行的声音，有柔软的卷发的触感。这个名字让她像个白痴一样忍不住扬起了唇角。

　　即便Shaw将拳头重重地砸在粗糙的墙上，直到在另一面墙上留下了同样的斑驳血迹，也无法理出一个头绪。她只觉得自己做了一个错误的决定。

　　Tick-Tack.

　　时间从来不等犹豫的人，一秒一秒被残酷又安静地撕去。

　　Tick-Tack.

　　她被无形的东西催促着，逼迫着。

　　Tick-Tack.

　　Tick-Tack.

　　Tick-Tack.

　　...

　　Shaw飞奔起来。或许，或许还来得及补救。

　　

　　***

　　

　　不知怎的，那天起滴答声变得异常刺耳。

　　此时Shaw听着任务时间的倒计时，Tick-Tack,Tick-Tack.每一声都既破碎又空洞地敲打她的耳膜，相同的画面便又浮上脑海。Root,Root,Root,Root...飘起在嘴边的牛排味苦涩得她再也不想看到牛排。

　　Shaw最终还是没能赶上。她会在滴答声里想起那一天那个叫Root女人胸口绽开的一朵血红色的花，美得让气喘吁吁的她屏住了呼吸。架着她的人松开了手，Root又摇摇晃晃地站了一会儿，对于Shaw的到来讶异又恐惧，以至于泪水和笑容居然同时从那张漂亮的脸蛋上涌了出来。然后Shaw的胸口疼得要命，缺氧也使她眩晕得看不真切。

　　她迷迷糊糊地朝Root伸出手去。

　　Root也泣着笑着朝她抬起了手腕。

　　她们隔着十米的距离握了握手，完成了一个神圣的交接。

　　胸口中枪的疼痛使Root脸上最后的笑拧得变了形，Shaw觉得自己的心脏被揪成了一团。

 

　　她就在滴答滴答的声音里记住了那个叫Root的女人最后的模样。就像将她锁在墙上、锁在自己的势力范围里似的，Shaw将它锁在了对滴答声的记忆里。

　　时钟无处不在，时间也永不停息。Shaw觉得自己的煎熬永远没有尽头。

　　

　　Tick-Tack.

　　

　　她在任务倒计时结束前的某一秒里干脆地杀死了Greer所说的他们的最后一个敌人。Shaw对于Greer的话向来是不屑的，甚至知道自己所做的事无疑将这个世界交到了恶魔手中。

　　但这又有什么关系。

　　她根本没有什么在乎的人，又怎么会在乎这个世界。

 

—End—　　

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 就是要虐锤。　


End file.
